


"Guard Dog" - Part 1

by WritingWithADinosaur



Series: "Guard Dog" [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWithADinosaur/pseuds/WritingWithADinosaur
Summary: Victor and the reader are dating but keeping it on the DL. Word gets out apparently and reader is used as bait. Victor tries his best to help out afterward.
Relationships: Victor Zsasz & Reader, Victor Zsasz/Reader
Series: "Guard Dog" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623502
Kudos: 7





	1. "Guard Dog" - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Key: Y/N = Your Name, L/N = Your Last Name, Y/N/N = Your Nickname, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color
> 
> Warnings: Cursing, Home invasion, Being held hostage,

You and Victor had been together for a while now. You were one of the _very_ few who understood him and wasn’t scared of him. You were the only person he has ever had real feelings for. So when you agreed to be his girlfriend, it was one of the best days of his life. Being together made both of your lives worth living. Being so in love was never in any of Victor’s thoughts of his future.

You knew that dating Victor would come with a risk, but you also knew that dating him made you even more safe than if you were on your own. Both of you tried to keep you relationship as quiet and hidden from others as possible. The more people that knew, the more in danger you two were. The only people that really knew and you could be normal around were Oswald, Edward Nygma, and the Zsaszettes.

You loved him and you knew he would help in any way that he could. You just didn’t expect to be used as bait after keeping your relationship a secret for so long.

When you were attacked and held hostage in your own apartment, it hit the hitman in a whole new way. Yes, he had wanted people to suffer and die before, but when he walked into your apartment ready for a date night and instead saw a familiar gang member with a gun pointed at your head, it was a new type of anger. Seeing you on your knees, tied with your hands behind your back, gagged, and crying made his already prominent distaste for the man grow to an unmeasurable amount.

_45 minutes earlier_

You were setting up the living room for a movie night with Victor. You both had been working a lot lately, him going after people for Oswald and Nygma and you working as Harvey Dent’s secretary. You both needed a night in together and away from work.

Popcorn, some drinks, blankets and pillows galore, and one of your favorite movies that Victor hadn't seen yet, “ _Pulp Fiction_.” You knew that he would love the humor and the violence in it.

You were getting the popcorn from the microwave when a large hand grabbed you, turned you around, and slapped you in the face. While you were on the floor, he kicked your chest and tied your hands behind your back. Victor hadn’t taught you much self defense yet and your phone was in the living room. Tears began streaming down your face as you panicked. A couple more punches were thrown at you before the man picked you up by grabbing your hair, and made you walk to the center of the living room, right in front of the door.

“Now, you’re gonna keep your pretty little mouth shut until Zsasz walks through that door. I gotta bone to pick with him and you’re gonna help me.” The man spoke right into your ear, an intimidation technique that Victor had warned you about in the past. You decided to try to lie to him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t know who Zsasz is.” You couldn’t stop the crying, it made you sound so weak. Before you could say anything else, another hard slap hit your face. You were for sure going to have a black eye after this. Suddenly, there was a piece of fabric being shoved in your mouth as the man made you look at him.

“I know who you are, (Y/N) (Y/L/N). You’re Zsasz’s girl even though you guys stay hush-hush around people. Word slipped to my leader and I got the wonderful job of meetin’ you. Now shut the fuck up or else it’ll be more than a few slaps coming your way.”

This went on for 30 minutes. You thought that if you made enough noise, one of your neighbors would hear you and call GCPD. In doing so, you now had cuts on your arms, shoulders, and a few on your face. You were sure at least some of them would leave scars.

As the man sliced another line into your upper arm, you heard a gun click. You looked up and saw Victor there at the front door, gun up and ready to fire. The gang member turned his attention from you and towards Victor.

Victor felt a whole new desire to kill this man. He was one of Maroni’s old followers who then moved to a new gang after his death. His leader had been out to get Victor and Oswald since the beginning. Seeing you beaten and crying because of this man almost broke him. But he stood his ground and needed to try his best to protect you.

“Well, well. You’re finally home. Pretty little (Y/N) and I were just chatting while we waited for you.” The man had his hand in your hair while he talked. You were uncontrollably shaking and crying. You just wanted to be safe in Victor’s arms, you knew it would happen, it’s just a matter of time.

“Alonzo. Get. _The. Fuck._ Away. From. Her.” Victor had his serious tone and took a step closer, gun still aimed. But Victor stopped moving when Alonzo pulled out his own gun.

Instead of pointing it at Victor, you felt the cold metal pressed against your head. A whole new wave of panic and tears came over you. You tried to call out for help, but the fabric shoved in your mouth made it come out as a muffled mess.

Victor should have just shot him when he had the chance, but now with your life on the line, he had to be safer than usual.

“What do you want, Alonzo?” You saw Victor trying to work out a plan in his head.

“Oh, a lot of things. Money, better guns, a girl of my own,” He kind of played with your hair a bit and looked down at you before turning his gaze back to Victor. 

“and oh yeah, _you, dead in a ditch_.” That last part hit you a bit harder than you thought. You knew the death threats against Victor would be ongoing, but you had never really heard one in person.

While they had a sort of conversation about the feud between his boss and Oswald, you tried to undo the rope that was wrapped around your wrists. Victor saw this and tried his best to keep Alonzo’s attention away from you, but it didn’t work too well. The rope was tied tighter than you thought. Alonzo saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

Surprisingly, he didn’t pull the trigger. Instead, he brought his hand up and slapped you. It was hard enough that it actually knocked you down to the ground. Big mistake on his part.

Victor took this shift in focus to shoot. He hit Alonzo in the leg and then the head. You knew the gunshots were coming at some point, but you still screamed out of pure fear.

As soon as Alonzo’s body hit the floor and the gun bounced out of his lifeless hands, Victor kicked the gun across the room, holstered his own, and was by your side. You flinched when you felt hands on you, but then you heard Victor’s voice and felt your guard go down. Tears of relief fell as Victor worked on the rope.

“You’re okay, sweetheart. He’s done. He’s gone.” The knot was too tight, even for Victor, so he just took out his knife and cut through it. He then came back around and took the gag out of your mouth. As soon as he did, your arms were around his neck. You knew you were safe now, but you couldn’t stop crying or shaking.

Victor made sure to turn you away from the body on the ground as he held you. He wasn’t going to let you go or let you out of his sight.

He was able to grab his phone and text his zsaszettes a quick message before carrying you to your bedroom to try to get you to relax: 

_“Clean up crew. (Y/N)’s apartment. I’ll pay. Now. No complaining.”_


	2. "Guard Dog" - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key: Y/N = Your Name, L/N = Your Last Name, Y/N/N = Your Nickname, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color
> 
> Warnings: Cursing, previous home invasion and held hostage,
> 
> Summary: After your apartment was broken into and you were held hostage to get to Victor, you don’t feel as safe as you used to. Victor calms you down and comes up with an idea, but he needs Oswald’s help.

You were just sitting in Victor’s lap, clinging around his neck and letting all of the emotions flow out of you. You were in pain, scared, relieved, tired, and just wanted this night to end. Victor held you and tried to get your breathing back to manageable. He tried rocking you gently, stroking your back, and talking to you a bit. After 5 or so minutes, you tried to move your head. He held his hand against the back of your head and stopped you. He didn’t want you to see any of the blood on the floor or the lifeless body that was now in the middle of your hallway.

“Don’t open your eyes until I say so. Okay, babe?” You knew he was doing what would be best for you, so you nodded your head yes and dug your face into his shoulder so you couldn’t see anything.

“Hold on. We’re gonna move to your room. It’s okay, sweetheart. I got you.” He gave you a second to process what he said. You nodded your head yes again and felt him lift you up bridal style, making his way down the hallway and into your room. Even when he put you on your bed, you didn’t open your eyes. Feeling the mattress dip, you felt him lay next to you and pull you close to him. You knew you were safe, but the tears kept coming.

The two of you stayed there for 30 minutes. You stopped crying, you could breathe, and your shaking was very minimal. Surprisingly, you fell asleep. Probably wore yourself out after everything that happened tonight. Victor was still holding you and stroking your back. He wasn’t going to let anything else happen to you.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw it was a message from one of his girls:

_“We’re outside with the supplies. Let us in.”_

He looked back down at your sleeping form. You looked so much calmer than you were just 30 minutes prior. He felt bad leaving you even though it wouldn’t be for more than 5 minutes. Lifting your arm from his chest, he somehow made his way out without waking you up. He put a pillow in your arms so you had something to hold on to until he got back. He left the door open so he could hear if something happened while he buzzed the girls in.

Once they got in, he paid them in advance and they started to get to work while Victor grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. As he closed the fridge, he heard the tv in your room. He told the zsaszettes to clean up and leave quietly. They nod in agreement and he walked back into your room. You were sitting up against your headboard, clutching the pillow against your chest, mindlessly watching tv. It was a light-hearted movie that he recognized from your collection.

The rest of the night was quiet. Victor held you while you switched between watching tv and falling asleep. He didn’t drift off once. He wanted to be awake and ready in case anything happened or if you needed anything. Sure he got up every so often to go to the bathroom or stretch or get something, but he never left you alone for more than a couple minutes.

~~~~~~~~

You woke up thanks to the light shining through your blinds. The bed was empty and Victor wasn’t in sight. You began to panic, but then he came out from the bathroom with a bag of your toiletries. It looked like he began to pack up some of your stuff. _Why?_

Once he realized you were awake, he put the bag next to your two suitcases by the door that seemed to be packed up too.

“Hey there, sweetheart.” He sits on the bed next to you and kisses your forehead as you wake up more and more.

“What are you doing, Victor?” You look at your suitcase and bags by the door. He looked down and tried to find the words he had been searching for all morning. He held your hand before speaking.

“I don’t want you to stay here until you feel safe. I started packing up some clothes and things because I want you to live with me.” He was living in one of the many rooms at Oswald’s mansion so he could be close whenever Oswald or Edward needed a hit on someone.

“I know it’s technically Penguin’s place. But I don’t think he will object. And if he does… We’ll figure out something.”

You looked down at your hand intertwined with his. You didn’t need to think twice about saying yes. You knew that Victor was doing what was best for you. You’d be safe there and you’d actually be closer to Victor. The only concern right now is how Penguin would feel about this

~~~~~~~~

This was not your first time being at Oswald’s mansion. Dating Victor meant that you got close to his employers, Oswald and Edward. They knew you very well and you were like family, but you weren’t sure if that meant Oswald would be okay with you _living_ in his place.

Your stuff was in the car while you sat in the living room and Victor talked to Oswald and Ed in the office down the hall. You couldn’t hear what was going on in there and it added to your nervousness. Victor had one of Oswald’s men stay in the room with you so you weren’t alone. You weren’t okay, and he knew that. But he couldn’t have you in the room when he talked to his boss. So this was the best alternative.

_What if they say no? You can’t live alone. You can’t even sit in a room alone. Yes, Victor will be there, but what happens when he has a job and you’re left alone? You don’t have any training. You don’t know how to use any weapons yet. You don’t have any real chance of living through another attack unless the attacker is brain dead._

Your thoughts got cut off when you felt someone sit down next to you. Apparently you had been staring off into space and got too deep into your thoughts to hear Victor call your name. He put his hand on your knee to grab your attention.

“Hey. Oswald wants to talk to you.” He saw you tense up and added “You’re not in trouble. I think he just wants to go over some stuff with you. And I’m going to be right behind you through it all.” You loosen up a bit and he takes your hand in his, helping you off the couch.

You spent the next 15 minutes talking to Oswald about you living with them. General rules like clean up after yourself, no disturbing others, no parties or anything of the like without telling Oswald in advance, be respectful, etc. You told him that you agreed and would do your best to help out around the place.

Edward just kind of stood behind and watched. He knew it was Oswald’s final say, but he cared about you too. He knew what it was like to be fragile and in need. He just hoped he could see you grow into the strong woman they all knew you were, and learn more in your relationship with Victor.

Oswald stood up and you knew it was the moment of truth. Taking a deep breath in, you braced yourself for the worst-case scenario.

“I don’t see any reason to say no. I trust you and know you will not betray my trust. And, if I can be honest for a moment, Edward and I see you as family. As a sort of younger sister. And we would not leave family in the dust. So, welcome home, my dear (Y/N).” He smiled to you as you shook his hand and then ended up hugging him. A few tears strolled down your cheek as you felt a huge weight that you didn’t know you had been lifted off your shoulders. He was surprised by this sudden action, but didn’t object. He saw Victor begin to make his way over as soon as you moved, but Oswald held up his hand and mouthed “ _It’s fine_ ” before he hugged you back.

This was such a relief to you and you really were grateful for your friendship with Oswald. You pulled away and saw that there were a few little marks on his shoulder from your tears. You began to apologize and try to blot them away with a tissue from your purse, he assured you that you were okay. Oswald made eye contact with Victor and he took it as a sign to butt in. He walked up and put his arm around your waist.

“How about we go get your stuff from the car, sweetheart? Oswald and Ed have some more work to do.” You nodded your head and quickly hugged Oswald again, then made your way to Ed and hugged him too before going back to Victor. He had his hand out for you to hold while you headed to the car. Edward came closer to Oswald.

“I think she will actually improve things here. ‘ _A woman’s touch_ ’ and all.” Oswald nodded his head in agreement

“Yes. And she really is like family. How could we turn family away in their time of need? Who knows, maybe she will move in if things go better than expected.”


	3. "Guard Dog" - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key: Y/N = Your Name, L/N = Your Last Name, Y/N/N = Your Nickname, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color
> 
> Warnings: Cursing, previous home invasion and held hostage,
> 
> Summary: You’ve gotten used to living with your boys.

You and Victor got your bags into your room. Yes, you had your own room, but you and Victor talked about how you wouldn’t sleep alone. It was more for the space in the closets/drawers. You were working on unpacking your clothes when Victor had a thought. He came up and put his hand on the middle of your back.

“I’ll be right back. I have to talk to Oswald about something really quick. You gonna be okay?” You thought for a second. As long as you kept yourself busy, you should be fine for a bit. You nodded yes, smiled, he kissed the side of your head and headed to the office. You focused on unpacking and hanging your clothes in the closet.

Victor knocked on the office door and waited for it to open. When it did, he suddenly felt a bit nervous. It obviously didn’t show, but he certainly felt it. He had to ask his employer for a personal favor for the first time.

Oswald and Edward were sitting at the desk, talking about some new plan. Victor walked up and stood to the side of them until Oswald spoke first.

“Is (Y/N) having any problems moving in?” Oswald asked, a bit of worry his voice.

“No. She’s doing okay so far. She’s unpacking her things right now. I was helping her when I had a thought. She works for Harvey Dent. And knowing her, she is going to try to go back to work tomorrow even though she is still not back to normal. Now, I know that I never ask personal favors but–” Victor was cut off by Oswald putting his hand up in a halting manner and finishing his sentence.

“You want me to talk to him and get him to give her some time off. I understand why and I agree, she needs to heal. How much time do you think she will need?” Victor was a bit shocked by Oswald’s willingness to do this. He quickly thought of an estimate time.

“At least a week. I’m going to let her relax and adjust to living here for a couple of days before working with her.” Oswald nodded and reached for the phone, dialing Harvey Dent’s number. Victor couldn’t hear Harvey, only Oswald’s side of the conversation.

“Hello. Is this Harvey Dent? Hi, its Oswald Cobblepot. I have some news regarding your employee, (Y/N) (Y/L/N). No, no, she is alive. She has had quite a tough time though. Well, to put it very bluntly, there was a house invasion that involved some… physical contact. No. Not that. Thankfully. But she _was_ beaten and is still _very_ shaken. She is staying with me as I am a very close friend of her’s. Yes, that was my thought too. Would be a week off be okay with you? Wonderful. I will let her know. Mmhm. You too. Goodbye.”

Victor could gather what the conversation ended with, but he waited for Oswald to confirm his thoughts.

“She has the full week off and he is willing to let her have a couple of days more if she isn’t okay enough by Monday. He was very understanding and worried about her. She must be a wonderful employee for Dent.” He smiled. Victor knew how much you loved your job and how hard you worked. There would be nights where you brought back stacks of papers and kept working well into the early hours of the morning.

“I know she is. Dent is lucky to have her working for him. I’ll let her know about her time off. Thank you, Oswald.” Victor started to turn to leave when Oswald’s voice rang out again.

“I meant it when I said that (Y/N) is like family. Edward and I will always have open arms for her when she is in need.” They both exchanged thankful glances before Victor left and told you the news.

~~~~~~~~

The first couple of nights were rough. But you had Victor there, and it meant the world to you. Over the past few days, you tried your best to help out around the house and not be a problem for Oswald and Ed. It was mostly cooking for the boys. You ended up cooking breakfast and dinner most nights, sometimes lunch. You, of course, cleaned up afterward too.

You also tried to do more things alone. Nothing was going to get better if you couldn’t get back to somewhat normal, and Victor agreed with this thought. It started with just sitting in a room by yourself with Victor in the next room over in case something happened. Then you moved to sitting outside by yourself. Surprisingly, it was calmer outside than inside. You were actually pretty okay around the house, but you feared for what would happen when you went back to work tomorrow.

Victor was out scouting a hit that Os wanted while he and Edward spent most of their time in the office. There seemed to be something going on between the two of them, but you thought it was none of your business and stayed out of it.

It was around 5 o’clock when you decided to start making dinner. You found a recipe online for this chicken noodle bowl that you thought would be a nice change from the usual things your boys ate. It was too quiet, so you put on some music while you worked.

You were frying the chicken when you felt hands snake around your waist. You panicked, somehow got out of their grasp and went to grab a knife. When you turned back around to face your attacker, you saw Victor instead. He was standing at least 10 feet away from you with his arms up. He had a look on his face that you hadn’t really seen before. It was a face that was full of sorrow.

You drop the knife back on the counter and grip the counter, focusing on your breathing. Victor approached you slowly.

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart. I thought you were okay and just-” He stopped talking. He honestly didn’t know what to do. You knew he wanted to get close to you, but he was worried that you were going to snap or something. You pushed the knife down to the other end of the counter to show him that he could approach you. He saw this and went to grab your hand, but instead, you turned around and hugged him tightly.

“No, I’m sorry, Vic. I just…” He held you and shushed you a bit.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. I understand. You aren’t 100% again. You don’t have to apologize. I should have been more careful.” You both hugged for a bit longer until you smelled something burning and remembered the chicken. You broke away and quickly took the pan off the burner. The chicken wasn’t burned, it was just the oil around it that smelled. You sighed and then felt a hand on your shoulder. Knowing it was Victor, you weren’t scared.

“Anything I can do to help?” You knew he wanted to try to make things better, but you needed to calm down, and cooking did that. You kind of _wanted_ to be alone.

“I think I got it. I’m just gonna finish dinner, and I’ll let you know when it’s done.” You turned to him and you saw that he was worried, but you knew this was better for you. You grabbed his hand and leaned up to kiss him. “I promise I’ll be okay. Cooking helps. It’ll be done in about 45 minutes. Can you go let the other two know?”

Victor looked at you for a second and tried to find out if you were really going to be okay alone or not. He figured he would trust you.

“Yeah. I’ll go tell them. Please come get me if you need anything?” It was rare to see him this worried, it was cute and heartwarming. You squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile.

“I promise, babe.” He leaned down and kissed your cheek before starting to walk away when you thought of an idea. “You could always just be in here with me later.” You could tell that that didn’t come out clearly because Victor looked at you with a very confused face.

“I mean, if you have any work that you can bring in here, you can work on your stuff while I cook.” You got really flustered for some reason, but Victor thought it was adorable. He smiled at you and chuckled a bit before responding.

“I’ll find something to do. Be back in 5, sweetheart.” And he was gone.

~~~~~~~~

You never understood why Oswald had such a large dining room table. Sure it was meant for parties, but he hasn’t really thrown any in awhile. But he insisted on eating there, so you had Victor set the table so the four of you were sitting at one end of the table while you finished cooking. You had set down the last plate of noodles as Os and Ed came into the dining room. You all took your seats and enjoyed the food and conversation.

A few minutes in, Oswald decided to change the topic. He knew it was a long shot, but if he could find out anything about Harvey Dent or what he was working on, it would help him have a leg up in Gotham.

“So, even though you have been taking this time off work to rest, how do you enjoy working with Harvey Dent? I’m sure you have a lot of stories you could tell.” You instantly knew what Oswald was trying to get at.

“Yes, I do really enjoy my job. Sometimes it’s more like a secretary position, but he brings me on cases pretty often. But you know I can’t tell anything about the cases I’m working on, Os.” You saw him get a bit upset, but he understood that you wouldn’t budge. But he wanted to keep a conversation going.

“Well, thanks to people like you and Mr.Dent, crime has gone down in Gotham.” Oswald sounded very sure of himself, but you knew that his information was actually wrong. You took a drink of your water before responding.

“Actually, that’s not really true. The crime rate hasn’t gone down in years. In fact, with everything that has been going on recently, it has increased. The press and the GCPD are just focused on the bigger things as opposed to the daily petty crimes. Hugo Strange, Mario Falcone, and Jerome Valeska coming back from the dead? Of course, no one is going to mention any other crimes or cases like the ones Harvey and I work on.”

Oswald just nodded and went back to eating. Edward then chimes in with some facts about the most common crimes in Gotham, which leads to more and more talking. Victor was involved in the conversation in the beginning, but then he zoned out and began to think.

_You were going to be going back to work tomorrow. Would you be okay enough for that? And what if something happens? Word has spread now that we are together, so now there was that target on your back. Something needed to be done about this. I think it’s time to try training._


	4. "Guard Dog" - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key: Y/N = Your Name, L/N = Your Last Name, Y/N/N = Your Nickname, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color
> 
> Warnings: Fluff
> 
> Summary: First day at work with Harvey Dent after the home invasion.

You were startled awake because of the sound of your alarm. It took you a couple of seconds to realize what exactly was going on.

6 AM. Monday morning.

You moved to hit snooze and then cuddle back up to Victor, who had apparently woken up to your alarm too. When you were back next to him, he was a bit confused.

“Aren’t you gonna get ready for work?” His voice was a bit deeper than usual, laced with sleep. It was honestly one of your favorite little things about living with him. You snuggled a bit more into his neck as he wrapped his arm around you.

“I hit snooze. I just need a couple of minutes to prepare myself. I’ll have plenty of time. I don’t have to be there until 8.” You were honestly doing that. Thinking of how you were going to find one of your blouses and skirt to wear, do your makeup, pack a lunch, and have something for breakfast. _But wait, how am I getting to work?_ As if Victor could read your mind, he cleared his throat a bit.

“You want me to drive you to work?” He felt you nod your head yes and he kissed the top of your head. “Alright, we’ll get moving when your alarm goes off.”

You ended up wearing a simple top and kind of colorful skirt as opposed to one of your usual solid colored one and comfy heels. This was pretty normal for you. As you were finishing up your makeup, you smelled something good. You got your bag together and headed to the kitchen to find Victor at the stove, making some eggs.

Sometimes you forget what he does for a living. You don’t usually see him when he is working. You knew that _that_ Victor was always here, the tally marks that grew on his arms were reminders. You didn’t mind it though. He was doing a good thing in your eyes.

But _your_ Victor was your favorite. Your Victor was sweet, caring, protective, strong, and everything you had ever wanted in a man.

Your Victor was also not a bad cook at all, and he likes to cook for you. With both of your schedules being as crazy as they have been, you both didn’t really see each other when eating unless you guys made plans. But living with him meant that this might be a normal thing now. You weren’t going to object to that thought.

You just smiled and walked into the kitchen, hugging Victor from behind. You felt his chuckle vibrate through his torso.

“Well, hey there, sweetheart. Breakfast will be ready in a couple minutes.” You slid around to his side and kiss his cheek before heading to the refrigerator to grab the carton of orange juice.

Victor saw a bit of your outfit out of the corner of his eye and _had_ to turn and really take you in. He moved the pan off the burner and whistled. You were kind of surprised by his reaction and felt a small blush rise on your cheeks. He’s seen your work outfits before. But for some reason, today’s outfit struck Victor. You knew he thought you were attractive in many different ways, but you had some trouble seeing yourself through his eyes. That being said, you never stopped trying.

“God damn!” He had a big, kind of doofy smile on his face while he really took the sight of you in.

“Stop. It’s nothing special.” You couldn’t even look at him you felt so flustered. There was no hiding the blush on your cheeks or the silly smile on your face.

You put the orange juice carton down on the counter and tried to hide your face as you reached for a glass. But Victor stopped you and grabbed your hand, lowering it a bit.

“ _Babe_ , you look amazing! Why are you hiding?”

He pulled back a little bit while still holding your hand, so he could get a really good look at you. He spun you around a bit, causing both of you to laugh, before he pulled you into his arms. You looked up at him smiling, he had a similar smile on his face before he leaned down and kissed you. Both of you were smiling into the kiss.

You finally pulled apart and went back to getting your juice. You then went to pack a lunch since you knew you wouldn’t be able to really go anywhere alone out in the city until you were back to normal. You were remarkably improving, but there were still times when you really couldn’t be alone.

Lunch was packed and Victor finished setting the table for the two of you. You both ate and made small talk. Before you knew it, it was 7:30 and you needed to head out. Victor quickly put the dishes in the sink and grabbed his car keys.

It was only a 15 minute drive from Oswald’s, but it seemed much shorter to you for some reason. Victor soon pulled in front of the office building and parked the car. You opened your own door, but Victor did meet you for a quick kiss. You were taken by surprise.

“Wait, I thought we weren’t going to do anything public?” He sighed and put his arms around you.

“Well, considering how fast word spreads around here, I’m sure most important people in Gotham know about us by now. Why keep hiding?” In all honesty, you hated keeping this a secret from everyone. So hearing him basically say fuck it, made you very happy. You leaned up and kissed him once more.

“Alright then. As much as I would love to show some more PDA for all of Gotham to see, I do have to get to work.” He gave a fake pout and let go of you. Then there was another familiar voice that came from behind Vic. You looked a bit over his shoulders and froze a bit.

Your boss, Harvey Dent, was right there. Apparently he was going to welcome you back and walk you in. Victor just chuckled a bit before kissing your cheek and whispering in your ear.

“Sorry not sorry. I’ll see you later. Call me if you need anything.” And then he was back in the car. You turned your focus to Harvey. He was all smiles.

“So, you and the infamous Victor Zsasz, huh.” You just shoved his shoulder a bit, causing both of you to laugh.

“Shut up, Harv.”

“I won’t tell anyone. I know how much trouble that would cause for all the parties involved.” You really appreciated how chill Harvey was with finding out that your boyfriend was an assassin.

“Let’s just get to work. What did I miss?”

~~~~~~~~

It was finally time for your lunch break. You had been working like mad trying to get caught up on the cases that Harvey was currently working on and trying to help him with them. But now you could finally escape to the common room and eat your lunch that you had packed earlier.

As you sat down, you pulled your phone from your purse and texted Victor. He was probably worried like crazy.

_(Y/N): Hey! Sorry for not updating you sooner. Been crazy. On lunch break now. Good thing I packed a lunch. There is no way I could have walked to the diner down the street by myself._

_Victor: It’s okay, sweetheart. I figured you would be swamped. Glad to know you’re safe. Do you need me to pick you up? What time should I come by?_

_You hadn’t really thought about that. A slight panic started until you realized that Victor had really already taken care of that._

_(Y/N): 7 o’clock please. Thank you. I didn’t even think about that._

_Victor: That should be fine. I’ll let you know when I get there._

Then your phone alarm went off, telling you that your break was over. You took your last bite of your sandwich before texting Victor.

_(Y/N): Well, time to get back to the mountain of files I have to sort through. Most likely will be bringing some of this back home with me. I’ll talk to you later. I love you._

_Victor: I love you too, sweetheart. Be safe. I’ll see you later._

~~~~~~~~

The next few hours went by surprisingly fast. Keeping yourself constantly working probably helped with that. You were packing up your bag and grabbing a stack of files to take home when Harvey tapped on your desk.

“Hey, (Y/N). I don’t want to overstep any boundaries or reopen any wounds, but please be careful. You are just getting back into the groove of things. Please don’t overwork yourself.”

“I promise I will stay in one piece. I love this job and I will get caught up and back to normal by the end of the week.” He gave you a sort of worried look. You two had gotten very close because of this job, he was one of your friends. So it was natural for him to worry a bit.

“How are you getting home?” You looked at your watch and saw that it was 6:50PM.

“Victor should be here in 10 minutes. I told him 7 o’clock. Do I need to let you know when I get back safe?” You meant to say that last part in a sarcastic way, but it looked like Harvey actually considered it. He ended up shaking his head no and moved the conversation.

“Alright, if you ever need a ride, let me know.” He was about to walk out the door when he turned around. “Just come back tomorrow, rested and okay, okay?” You nodded your head in agreement. You said your goodbyes and sat at your desk, trying to find some more clips. Then you heard your phone go off. A text from Victor.

_Victor: Before I start, I need you to not panic when you read this. I worked something out, but I wanted to fill you in. Oswald needs this hit done tonight. I am on my way to the job. I told Oswald about picking you up. Edward is on his way. I am so sorry. I will text you when I’m on my way home. It shouldn’t be a long job. I will have my phone on silent, but I will check it often. Let me know when you get back safe. I love you so much._

You didn’t know what to respond for a few minutes. Thankfully it was Edward picking you up and not making you walk alone. A couple of deep breaths.

_(Y/N): It’s okay. I understand. At least Edward wasn’t busy. And I just talked to Harvey, he said I can get a ride from him if I ever need one. I’ll wait for Edward and text you when I’m home. I love you. Be safe._

Your phone rang right at 7 o’clock. Edward called to let you know that he was outside. You made your way downstairs and to the car. Edward tried to make small talk until you finally got home. You went straight to your room and changed out of your work clothes. As you were taking your makeup off, you texted Victor.

_(Y/N): I’m home. Gonna reheat leftovers and watch a movie or something. Be safe. Love you._

A few minutes later, your phone buzzed.

_Victor: Almost done here. This guy doesn’t have any good info. Should be home in an hour._

Sure enough, an hour passed and Victor walked through the door, gave you a kiss, and then headed for a shower. The two of you relaxed in bed while watching a movie until you eventually fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~

This soon became the routine. You and Victor would wake up together, have breakfast. He would drop you off. If he couldn’t pick you up, he would make Oswald or Edward accompany you. And in the very rare case that they couldn’t, Victor would call you and have you ask Harvey.

You liked this routine. And then, a week later, Victor asked if you could tweak it a little bit. He wanted to start training you. Self defense, hand to hand combat, weapons training, and anything else he could think of. You gladly accepted the offer and talked to Harvey.

One of the many benefits of working with Harvey was the fact that he was very kind and understanding. When you explained to him that you wanted to work from 9AM - 6PM on Monday/Wednesday/Friday and then work from home on Tuesday/Thursday and the weekends, he was leaning towards saying yes but needed the reason why.

“Well, after the whole home invasion thing, Victor and I thought that it is time for me to get some training done. He’s going to work with me on self defense and how to protect myself. It will help me feel more comfortable and be able to really get back to normal. But I understand if you want me to stay to my normal schedule cause I’m already behind and–” Harvey cut you off.

“(Y/N), you’re fine. I know how hardworking you are, and I agree that this will benefit you. I’ll talk to Catherine about adjusting the master schedule. I do have three conditions though.”

“ _Of course_ you have conditions. What are they?” You both laughed at the stereotypical nature of Harvey before he responded.

“1) If there is an urgent case or if I need you in court, you have to be there. _No exceptions_.

2) You make sure not to overwork yourself with the training _or_ with the cases.

3) Please keep me updated. Let me know if you need anything or if there is anything I can do to help.”

You expected stricter conditions. So when you heard these, you kind of laughed.

“I _think_ I can manage those conditions.” You both chuckle a bit before you get kind of serious. “Thank you. I really appreciate this and everything you’ve done for me these past couple of weeks.”

“I’m just glad that I get to keep one of the best assistants in Gotham and one of my friends as safe as she can be.” You both hug for a second before you excuse yourself to text Victor.

_(Y/N): Harvey is fine with giving me Tuesday/Thursday and weekends off to work at home and train with you. He was very into the training idea. He’s going to talk to Catherine and rearrange my schedule._

_Victor: That’s great! We will start as soon as we can._


End file.
